


附身记·番外·肉肉

by KRmommy



Category: KR - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmommy/pseuds/KRmommy
Summary: 除夕夜 数学王老师表演如何吃兔兔
Kudos: 25





	附身记·番外·肉肉

番外2. 除夕夜吃兔

王老师抱着喝甜酒喝的摇摇晃晃的小兔精回了卧室，屋子里暖气开的很足，王源一会儿变兔一会儿变人，只光着屁股裹了件浴袍，两条细细长长的腿盘在他腰上。

刚上床，王俊凯便怀里一空，一个白绒绒的小兔子在床上蹦跳了几下，没多久便不动了，屁股朝天的窝在被子中央抖毛。

王老师揉了几下，心道可爱。

今天是除夕夜，大年三十，屋子里红红火火的，王俊凯父母出去旅游，只剩了他自己过年。好在并不孤单，家里有个不请自来的小兔精让他哄骗着留了下来，包了饺子，喂饱了，王俊凯让他喝了点酒，想着今夜新年伊始，该做些快乐的事儿。

但是并不着急，他洗了澡回来，王源已经变回了人形缩在被子里，灵力所剩无几，见王老师回来便醉醺醺的黏过去，蹭到来人怀里，黏糊糊的亲他下巴讨吻。

“......快亲我快亲我......”

王俊凯上了床，手顺着他背脊一摸，发现果然他光着屁股。

眯着眼睛翻身压到王源身上亲他，一只手揉着柔软的臀肉。过了会儿，小兔精从他嘴巴里吸够了阳气，就晕乎乎的把腿打开，慢慢夹在他腰上甜蜜接吻。

但是不老实，小腹上挺立的东西蹭着他的王老师。

兔族天性重欲，王源是个年轻的小兔精，自然也不例外，虽然才学会接吻补充阳气没几天，但是羞羞的手活没少让王老师帮他干，偏偏还敏感，每次一亲舒服了就颤巍巍的立起来，自己不得要领摸得不爽，总在被子里抖动。直到让王俊凯发现帮他弄了一次，射出来后舒服成小兔饼，便每次都要他弄了。

这次也不例外，王俊凯故意不帮他，便一直自己蹭来蹭去，把王老师腹下的东西也蹭硬了，隔着睡裤和内裤，轻轻的撞他。

小兔精自然也帮王老师礼尚往来的纾解过欲望，不过此时估计是喝了酒也没了什么廉耻心，什么都敢说什么都敢做，一边被硬东西撞得舒服哼哼，一边还不怕死的伸手去摸，细长的手指从王俊凯腹肌划过，伸进内裤里，抓住那比自己粗长了一大圈的东西，摸来摸去。

不仅如此，还要说出心底的嫉妒，感叹王老师好大。

王俊凯让他撩得腹下发紧，喘着粗气，这才直起身体，把抚摸自己性器的细白手腕从裤子里抓出来，看着身下张着双腿一脸懵的小兔精，脱光了身上的衣服。

“……！”

一时间二人赤裸相对，小兔精才察觉危险，合上了腿。

王老师却不饶他，哄他分开，把一条腿架在自己肩上，另一条捏着腿弯，一只手帮他摸腹上的东西，茎身握在手心里，拇指揉着顶端的小孔。

王源舒服得发抖，抱着他的手却不推开，兔族高潮来的快，没几分钟便泄了王俊凯一手心白浊，脚跟勾着他肩膀抖了几下，浑身软了下去，呼呼的喘着气。

“唔......”

王老师硬的发痛，俯身吻他，吻得很深，一只手就着手心的浊液摸到小兔精后面，趁着高潮放松的余势插插弄弄进了两根手指在里面勾弄，王源缩了又缩，最后还是没有拒绝，一边被吻得头脑发晕，一边又觉得后面又奇怪又不够，想让王俊凯再往深处摸一摸。

他毕竟是个年轻小兔精，欲望深时便难免遵循欲望，眼睛红红的的克制不住了，便也伸手去摸他，后面也一直一缩一缩。

直到王老师伸进了第三根手指，指尖不知摸了哪处，王源浑身一抖，他按着那处坏心眼儿的揉按，见小兔精前面软着的小肉虫又挺立起来，才撤出手指，把性器抵过去。

“乖。”

小兔精晕乎乎的摸着他，又摸摸自己那里，知道这是要和他的王老师做爱了，是好事。

“放松点。”

王老师顶着穴口把自己慢慢的推了进去，有些艰难，小兔精醉醺醺的抱着自己一条腿，看见门口溜进来卧室里的小黑猫，心里紧张，然王老师像是找准了位置似的，用力直戳他那里，瞬间顶的他浑身都软了。

“呜......”

大概是因为他是个小兔精，本性就喜欢做爱，里面没一会儿就又湿又软，王老师这时话倒少了，按着他干了一会儿，俯身吻他，身下戳戳弄弄的碰着那个地方，干的小兔精一直昂着脖子小声呜咽，舒服的搂着他。

王老师不愧是老师，知识面广泛，身体素质也好，九浅一深的顶着小兔精，插入速度逐渐快了些，二人在床上做爱，不知何时过了午夜零点，客厅的电视里响起鞭炮的声响，兔族对声音敏感，浑身紧张，夹得更紧了，又发出些难熬的声音，喊他名字。

王俊凯吻过他脸侧，耳尖，又到白嫩的脖颈，自己捏着他小腹抖动的东西在掌心撸动，一边身下频繁戳着那里，先让王源射了出来，然后就着他高潮缠紧自己的时候，一边用力干他，又是几十下。   
欲射出来的时候他本想把性器抽出，然一双腿缠着他的腰用力，便没忍住射在了里面。

小兔精呜呜呜的用手脚缠着他，浑身了发颤的抖了半天，王老师终于吃到了小兔精，温柔的又往里顶了几下，搂着他小声的哄。

过了会儿王源回神，有气无力的摸自己腰和屁股那里，说压的好痛。

“尾巴痛......”他跟王老师撒娇。

“尾巴？”

王俊凯抽出性器，把他翻过去，发现果然尾骨那里不知何时冒出的一团白绒绒的兔尾巴，根部连接着皮肉那里，都已经发红了。

他心疼的给王源揉了揉尾巴，把人抱在怀里，王源腿蹭过来碰他胯间的东西，歇了一会儿，倒是比刚才精神了些。

王俊凯从床头拿出了套子，王源一看，便脸红红了，从他手里拿过来，说不要这个。

王老师:“乖，留在里面怕你难受...”

小兔精义正言辞的往被窝里一钻，说不要。

“不要这个......”

王俊凯拗不过他，便又放下了。

小兔精背对着他面红耳赤，耳根也是红色，王俊凯看着他抖动的尾巴便身下又硬了起来，凑过去从背后搂住人，把性器在他腿间磨蹭。

他揉着王源的尾巴，道:“尾巴怎么跑出来了？”

王源脸红不语，他又说:“我猜猜，是让我干的藏不起来了。”

小兔精哪里听过他文质彬彬的王老师说这些话，本就醉乎乎的发懵，平常伶牙俐齿也说不出话，整张脸都熟透了。

王老师片刻便揉着他尾巴又插了进去，把人抱起来趴跪在床间，这个姿势进入的很深，又方便他揉尾巴，严严冬日的除夕夜，二人盖着被子出了一身的细汗，小兔精情欲上头眼尾透着一股绯红色，又羞又喜欢王老师这样对他。

他尾巴也敏感，被王俊凯捏着尾根揉捏，虽然不痛，但配合着后面进进出出的动作，一股股爽意袭来，舒服的小兔精脚趾都蜷着。

王老师温柔的干了小兔精一会儿，伏着身低头吻他耳后，耳边是小兔精压在喉咙里的小声呻吟，忍不住去吻他颈后，而后不自觉的张开牙齿，犬齿刺在了王源的后颈上。

王源动物直觉，顿时有种成为了猫科野兽猎物的感觉，声音都高昂了，身体也挣扎起来，但王俊凯毫不松口，反而嘴上和身下都用了力气，王源本能的不敢再动，眼睛里吓出了泪花花，后面很紧，委屈的抽噎，想讨饶却被撞得说不出完整的句子，半天才埋在床上眼睛红红的说

“别咬我.....呜......”

王老师一愣，很快便松了口，抱着他压在床上，亲亲他的耳后，好言好语哄了一会。他的小兔精从来不娇气，刚才是真的害怕了。

王源和他吻了一会儿，才又用后面吸他，王俊凯拍他屁股，吓他又是一抖，觉得自己刚才又怂又羞十分丢兔，便自己动着屁股主动吸了几次，又深又用力，王老师爽的腹下一热，配合着他自己动了一会儿。

但没多久王源便没力气了，王俊凯又就着这个姿势按着他在床上飞快的干，舔着自己刚才落下的齿痕，十几分钟，爽的小兔精喊他名字讨饶，最后被干的腿都软了。

王老师还是射在了里面，因为最后小兔精吸他吸得太用力了。

吃够了兔兔，王俊凯在床上又吻又哄了王源许久，最后抱着王源去浴室冲洗。小兔精黏在他怀里一动不动的歇着，任凭他在自己身上摸摸弄弄，最后帮他清洗后面的时候，才缩着不让他弄，自己蜷成一团。

“乖，留在里面不舒服。”

“没有！”

“那你自己弄，不能这样留着。”

王老师为了他好，强硬又霸道，手看着就要伸进去。

小兔精红着脸拒绝很久，最后才终于红透了一张脸，夹紧尾巴说已经没有了。

“……什么？”王老师不解。

王源觉得自己兔生没干过这么羞耻的事儿，破罐破摔，在王老师耳边小声的说

“已经变成阳气了......”

王俊凯愣了一会儿，才明白他说的。看见王源自己搂着双腿，蜷在浴池里浑身泛着粉色，又是被他撩的欲火焚心。嘴上说着不信，搂着在水里又欺负一通，最后小兔精累的腿都没力气抬了，才终于证明了说的是实话。

光着屁股的小兔精和王老师一起回了卧室，换了床单，窝在一起说新年快乐的小话。

除夕夜吃兔兔，一年都有兔兔吃。

王老师食髓知味，揉着兔尾巴，决定以后多喂一喂。

—————————————end——————————————


End file.
